Mahiri
|- | align=center colspan=2 | |- | Capital e maior cidade | Khaã (província do Mageeta) |- | Idiomas Oficiais | Inglês, Árabe e Italiano |- | Grupos Étnicos | 87% Somáli 5% Pujara-ur 8% Outros |- | Gentílico | Mahiriano |- | Governo - Presidente - Primeiro-Ministro | República parlamentarista (36 cadeiras no parlamento) Hafih Omuq Jaeere Abhitã |- | Independência | - Declarada: 21 de Maio de 1947 - Reconhecida: 6 de Agosto de 1951 |- | Área Total | 33,448 km² |- | População - Densidade demográfica | 1,541,952 46,1 por km² |- | Moeda | Escudo Mahiriano (Mahirian Shield) |- | Fuso Horário | UTC+3 |- | Código de três letras | MAH |} Mahiri, oficialmente República do Mahiri (Republic of the Mahiri), é um conjunto de duas ilhas situadas no Oceano Índico, a leste do chifre da África. Sua capital e maior cidade é Khaã, no distrito do Mageeta. Após um período de ocupação britânica e uma invasão italiana no sul, gerando uma guerra civil, o país declarou a sua independência em 1947. A soberania, no entanto, só seria reconhecida internacionalmente 4 anos depois. Desde então, o país se reconstruiu, se desenvolveu acima da média do continente e adotou uma postura isolacionista e de apoio aos movimentos de independência africanos. Etimologia O nome Mahiri significa “terra do despertar”. Era a expressão utilizada pelo povo Pujara-ur para denominar o seu território (originalmente apenas o norte da ilha). A teoria mais aceita é que os nativos acreditavam que a terra em que viviam era o primeiro lugar do mundo onde nascia o sol, o que leva a crer que eles sabiam da existência de terras além-mar, certamente à oeste, mesmo antes da chegada definitiva dos somális. Idiomas Das tentativas de comunicação entre os clãs somális, especialmente o Ajaan, e os nativos Pujara-ur, que possuíam um idioma próprio (hoje denominado pujari), nasceu o idioma mahiriano. Artificialmente construído em cima do somáli, seu vocabulário incluía diversas palavras do pujari. A ausência de um controle sobre o idioma o tornou inconsistente, pois cada clã somali o desenvolvia de uma maneira distinta. Entre os séculos XVI e XIX, o árabe se tornou o principal idioma nacional, trazido através do contato com outros povos africanos, especialmente do norte, via rotas comerciais. Essa mudança teve origem em uma iniciativa dos três clãs de unificarem a comunicação na ilha, tendo em conta os diversos dialetos do mahiriano que dificultavam a comunicação no território. O sucesso da iniciativa se deve à fácil adaptação da população Pujara-ur ao novo idioma, pois ela sempre encontrara dificuldades (e mostrara certa relutância) na adoção do mahiriano. Hoje, entretanto, o país vive uma situação de diglossia. O inglês, implantando durante a ocupação britânica, é a língua de maior prestígio, utilizada em meios de comunicação oficiais e considerada preferencial para a escrita. Já o árabe é utilizado de forma mais popular, na comunicação oral e ocasionalmente na cultura popular. O italiano, a terceira língua oficial do Mahiri, é encontrado apenas no sul, na província de Mani-u-qasa, herança da ocupação italiana na região. Bandeira A bandeira do Mahiri é dividida em três faixas diagonais. A inferior, em azul, simboliza o Oceano Índico. A superior, em branco, representa o céu. E a central, em verde, o território mahiriano. O semi-círculo ocre, na parte de baixo da bandeira, simboliza o nascer do sol que dá nome ao país. Por fim, há um símbolo preto no canto esquerdo alto, que lembra um borboleta. Esse símbolo, na verdade, se refere à planta Sansevieria_eilensis, encontrada apenas no Mahiri e na Somália. Esse era o símbolo utilizado para representar a cultura Pujara-ur, ainda que essa iniciativa não tenha partido do próprio povo nativo. História Descoberta por conta da rota comercial com o Oriente Médio, a ilha era considerada desabitada até que, entre os séculos XIII e XV, instalaram-se por lá três clãs de origem somáli: Ajaan, no centro-norte; Jidiidi, no centro e sul; e Muree, no leste. No extremo norte da ilha, foi encontrado um povo, denomidado Pujara-ur, cuja origem é desconhecida. Teorias apontam para os malaios do Bornéu, assim como se acredita que tenha sido nas Ilhas Seychelles e em Madagascar. À partir da integração entre os clãs e os nativos, formou-se uma identidade nacional e o país, beneficiado pelo seu afastamento do continente, desenvolveu-se sem grandes conflitos contra os sultanatos da África oriental. Em 1922, o Reino Unido, após invadir a Somália, tomou também o Mahiri, transformando-o num protetorado. O bom relacionamento com os britânicos fez com que os mahirianos não se opusessem à nova situação do país, à excessão do extremo-norte, onde populações de origem Pujara-ur recusavam a presença dos estrangeiros. A influência britânica impulsionou o crescimento do cristianismo, passando a dividir espaço com o islamismo. Em 1940, antes de invadir a Somália Britânica, a Itália fascista tomou o sul do Mahiri, a área menos populosa e de menor influência britânica. O sucesso nas campanhas pela região do Chifre da África fez com que a Itália resolvesse avançar e chegasse à região central da ilha nos anos seguintes, criando grande tensão com o Reino Unido e dando início, em 1941, a uma guerra civil. Ocupados com os confrontos na Somália e na Etiópia, britânicos e italianos não guerrearam propriamente no Mahiri: na realidade, seus exércitos eram formados quase que inteiramente por africanos de todas as partes do continente. Ao final da Segunda Guerra Mundial, o Reino Unido retomou o controle da ilha, já totalmente destruída e dizimada. Em 1945, durante a Conferência de Postdam, as Nações Unidas confirmaram o Mahiri como protetorado britânico, ignorando o desejo local de independência. A situação de caos e destruição revoltava a população local, que passou a se organizar politicamente e agir na busca pela soberania. O norte, de origem Pujara-ur, resolveu, pela primeira vez, abandonar o protecionismo exclusivo sobre o seu pequeno território e lutar pela ilha como um todo. Para isso, eles se uniram ao povo de origem Ajaan, formando a Frente Mahiriana, que chegou a entrar em conflito armado com os britânicos. Na região central, os Jidiidi e os Muree formaram a Liga Nacional e passaram a exigir a saída britância, porém de forma diplomática. Em 21 de Maio de 1947, líderes dos três clãs e do povo nativo se reuniram em Arandodeq, região limítrofe entre as terras controladas pelos três clãs, e anunciaram a expulsão dos estrangeiros e a independência do país. A declaração unilateral só seria reconhecida oficialmente pelas principais organizações governamentais internacionais a partir da década de 1950. A mancha sangrenta da guerra civil deixou sérias cicatrizes no povo mahiriano. Inconformados com a atitude de britânicos e italianos em iniciar uma guerra em território alheio; revoltados com a falta de apoio de organizações como as Nações Unidas frente à destruição de seu território; e sentindo-se traídos pelos africanos que lutaram por lá e ajudaram a dizimar seu povo, os mahirianos resolver assumir uma postura isolacionista, defendida em especial pela parcela de origem Pujara-ur e por alas radicais dos Ajaan. Representantes dos três clãs e dos nativos formaram uma assembléia constituinte e acabaram por dar forma a uma república que tem, entre seus princípios, buscar apenas o mínimo de relacionamento com outras nações, seja ele econômico, diplomático ou de qualquer outra ordem. Posteriormente, o Mahiri ficaria conhecido também por sua postura pró-movimentos de independência em toda a África, ainda que sua atuação se restrinja ao apoio nos devidos fóruns internacionais. Desde então, o país se reconstruiu, venceu a miséria e voltou a se desenvolver na sua plenitude, passando a ser admirado como um dos maiores exemplos de democracia e progresso na África. Está muito longe de ser uma potência, tendo inúmeros problemas ainda por resolver, mas possui índices de desenvolvimento bastante superiores à média africana. A presença de quatro grupos de “forças similares” e bom entendimento entre si foi fundamental para criar um equilíbrio político, impedindo o surgimento de novas guerras civis, bem como de uma ditadura dominante. A postura de isolamento, no entanto, gera polêmicas. Durante a guerra civil na Somália, organizações locais reclamaram da ausência de apoio humanitário mahiriano, visto que os chamados “irmãos de um ancestral comum” teriam a capacidade de fazê-lo. O governo do Mahiri, com a frieza e secura com que toca suas relações diplomáticas, costuma afirmar que “se re-ergueeu sozinho e que todas as demais nações deveriam ter a capacidade de fazer o mesmo”, relembrando constantemente a presenta de somális dos dois lados (britânico e italiano) na guerra civil mahiriana. Recentemente, durante a onda de ataques piratas na região, o governo mahiriano se recusou a colaborar com as expedições internacionais. Entretanto, não fez “vista grossa” aos acontecimentos: há pelo menos dois casos documentados de confrontos entre a força naval mahiriana e embarcações piratas que se aproximaram da costa do país. Subdivisões O Mahiri está dividido em sete províncias, sendo seis delas (Maur, Qosi-gnii, Arandodeq, Shidegaan, Mageeta e Mani-u-qasa) localizadas na porção de terra que forma a ilha principal e a outra (Diar Urã) sendo uma ilha a oeste de Mageeta. A capital nacional é a cidade de Khaã, localizada na província de Mageeta, a mais populosa do país. A suprema-corte, no entanto, está sediada na cidade-província de Arandodeq, no local onde foi declarada a independência do país. Província Capital Maur Botaurug Qosi-gnii Ilaio Arandodeq (cidade-estado) Mageeta Khaã Shidegaan Ukataubi Mani-u-qasa Seqi Diar Urã (ilha) Afaraa Futebol O futebol é considerado o principal esporte no Mahiri. Os times de ponta, tanto no masculino, quanto no feminino, são profissionais. No entanto, a grande maioria das equipes funciona num regime semi-profissional e há clubes inteiramente amadores na Mahiri Second Division. Futebol Masculino O campeonato mahiriano é dividido em duas divisões principais: Division A e Division B. Ao final do primeiro turno (disputado em turno único, 11 rodadas, na A, e em ida e volta, 18 rodadas, na B) as 4 últimas equipes da A passam a atuar na B, enquanto as duas primeiras da B movem para a A. No segundo turno (disputado em ida e volta, 18 rodadas, na A, e turno único, 11 rodadas, na B), o time que tenha somado o maior número de pontos na A avança diretamente para a final da competição. Enquanto isso, as duas melhores equipes da A, contabilizando apenas o desempenho no segundo turno, fazem uma semi-final, para determinar o segundo finalista. Na B, os dois melhores clubes no segundo turno garantem a "promoção" para a A na temporada seguinte, enquanto o pior time, somando os dois turnos (válido apenas para aqueles que estiveram na Division B nos dois turnos) desce para a Second Division. O segundo pior disputa um playoff contra o vice-campeão da Second Division. A Second Division é o último nível da pirâmide do futebol mahiriano, sendo semi-amadora. Clubes por divisão em 2014: Mahiri First Division A Clube Desempenho em 2013 Khaã United Campeão Qosi-gnii FC Vice-Campeão AS Nobiltà Semi-finalista derrotado (3º colocado) Pride and Honor 4º colocado Botaurug FC 5º colocado Path to the Waterfall 6º colocado (promovido da B no 1º turno) Wildcats 7º colocado (promovido da B no 1º turno) Ebi Labo SC 8º colocado Diar-u-Murug 9º colocado Stronghold Athletic 10º colocado Shroud of Soutaka 1º colocado no 2º turno da B (rebaixado para a B no 1º) Khafeif 2º colocado no 2º turno da B (rebaixado para a B no 1º) Mahiri First Division - Group B Clube Desempenho em 2013 Ukataubi Elite 3º colocado Avaki Walls 4º colocado Rising Sun 5º colocado Shalaitalaab Wanderers 6º colocado (rebaixado para a B no 1º turno) Khaã Guardians 7º colocado Degaan 8º colocado Isir 9º colocado Haraardodeq SC 10º colocado (rebaixado para a B no 1º turno) Madoudariq City Campeão da Second Division Mateenda-Rosa Vice-Campeão da Second Divison e vencedor do play-off de promoção Mahiri Second Division - Principais Clubes Clube Desempenho em 2013 Shalaitalaab Athletic 11º colocado na Division B e derrotado no play-off de promoção Natakala Rangers 12º colocado na Division B Lairtaag Athletic Jamaari Land Pride of Daruusho Palmarés: Ano Campeão 1952 AS Nobiltà 1953 Ukataubi Elite 1954 Pride and Honor 1955 Pride and Honor 1956 Ukataubi Elite 1957 AS Nobiltà 1958 Khafeif 1959 Pride and Honor 1960 Lairtaag Athletic 1961 Qosi-gnii FC 1962 Pride and Honor Ano Campeão 1963 Ukataubi Elite 1964 Path to the Waterfall 1965 Pride and Honor 1966 AS Nobiltà 1967 Degaan 1968 Degaan 1969 Qosi-gnii FC 1970 Qosi-gnii FC 1971 Mateenda-Rosa 1972 Pride and Honor 1973 Stronghold Athletic Ano Campeão 1974 Stronghold Athletic 1975 Degaan 1976 Stronghold Athletic 1977 Qosi-gnii FC 1978 Ukataubi Elite 1979 Degaan 1980 Pride and Honor 1981 Shroud of Soutaka 1982 Botaurug FC 1983 Pride and Honor 1984 Botaurug FC Ano Campeão 1985 Wildcats 1986 Qosi-gnii FC 1987 Botaurug FC 1988 AS Nobiltà 1989 AS Nobiltà 1990 Qosi-gnii FC 1991 Khaã United 1992 AS Nobiltà 1993 Path to the Waterfall 1994 Khafeif 1995 Khafeif Ano Campeão 1996 Khafeif 1997 Ukataubi Elite 1998 Khaã United 1999 Qosi-gnii FC 2000 Khaã United 2001 Pride and Honor 2002 Khaã United 2003 Qosi-gnii FC 2004 Degaan 2005 Pride and Honor 2006 Pride and Honor Ano Campeão 2007 Khaã United 2008 Khaã United 2009 Khaã United 2010 Pride and Honor 2011 Qosi-gnii FC 2012 Qosi-gnii FC 2013 Khaã United Títulos por clube Pride and Honor 12 Qosi-gnii FC 10 Khaã United 8 AS Nobiltà 6 Degaan 5 Ukataubi Elite 5 Khafeif 4 Títulos por clube Botaurug FC 3 Stronghold Athletic 3 Path to the Waterfall 2 Lairtaag Athletic 1 Mateenda-Rosa 1 Shroud of Soutaka 1 Wildcats 1 Futebol Feminino A Mahiri Women's Division, que possui apenas um escalão, se divide em dois grupos: a Mageeta Conference, apenas com times da província do Mageeta; e a National Conference, com times do resto do país. Os times de cada conferência se enfrentam em turno e returno e, ao final dessa etapa, os campeões de cada conferência mais o segundo colocado com maior número de pontos avançam para as semi-finais. Já o pior segundo colocado e o melhor terceiro colocado disputam uma repescagem, para definir o último semi-finalista. Clubes em 2014: Mageeta Conference Clube Desempenho em 2013 Aces of Mahiri Campeão nacional (1º colocado na conferência) Khafeif Semi-finalista derrotado (2º colocado na conferência) Khaã Guardians Derrotado na repescagem (3º colocado na conferência) Rising Sun 4º colocado na conferência Avaki Walls 5º colocado Shalaitalaab Athletic 6º colocado Jamaari Land 7º colocado National Conference Clube Desempenho em 2013 Botaurug FC Vice-Campeão nacional (1º colocado na conferência) Path to the Waterfall Semi-finalista derrotado (2º colocado na conferência) Taran-u-Qashaaq 3º colocado Natakala Ladies 4º colocado Lairtaag Athletic 5º colocado Ukataubi Elite 6º colocado AS Nobiltà 7º colocado Palmarés: Ano Campeão 1997 Ukataubi Elite 1998 Khafeif 1999 Ukataubi Elite 2000 Ukataubi Elite 2001 Botaurug FC 2002 Aces of Mahiri 2003 Aces of Mahiri 2004 Aces of Mahiri 2005 Aces of Mahiri 2006 Aces of Mahiri 2007 Aces of Mahiri Ano Campeão 2008 Aces of Mahiri 2009 Rising Sun 2010 Aces of Mahiri 2011 Rising Sun 2012 Aces of Mahiri 2013 Aces of Mahiri Títulos por clube Aces of Mahiri 10 Ukataubi Elite 3 Rising Sun 2 Khafeif 1 Botaurug FC 1 Outros Esportes Diferente do que ocorre em outras nações da região, o Mahiri tem tradição em esportes aquáticos, nomeadamente o Remo e o Pólo Aquático. Trazidos pelos ingleses, foram esportes que se popularizaram e ainda hoje são muito comuns, especialmente em âmbito escolar. Em termos de esportes coletivos, o único esporte com um nível de organização semi-profissional, abaixo do Futebol e do Pólo Aquático, é o basquete. Já o Handball, o Vôlei e o Vôlei de Praia, apesar de amadores, também possuem um certo nível de organização. Nos esportes individuais, o Mahiri acompanha a tradição da região de mostrar força nas provas de atletismo de longa distância e na maratona. O tiro esportivo e o boxe são outros esportes onde há um certo patamar de desenvolvimento. Já o ciclismo, a maratona aquática, a natação, o pentatlo moderno, os saltos e o triatlo são modalidades com atletas federados, ainda que o nível de desenvolvimento seja muito baixo.